Les Fleurs du Mal
by Letter to Jessie
Summary: Pomona n'a jamais été des leurs. Coincée dans le monde des Sang-Purs, cette petite fille n'est qu'une jolie fleur. OS écrit pour un concours.


Bonjour. Ceci est une fiction. Oui oui. Je ne mens pas. Je sais qu'on entend les gens mentir tous les jours. A la télé, dans les jeux téléréalités toujours aussi culturels (coup d'œil vers des jeunes branleurs enfermés dans une maison alors qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller travailler), ou encore dans les débats politiques. Le mensonge fonde notre société, mes amis.

Je suis le seule spécimen actuellement vivant qui arrive à faire déraper l'intro d'un OS sur un monologue sur le mensonge. Et ceci est la vérité.

Moi, je parle pour rien dire ? Mais c'est absurde.

Je sais que Pomona Chourave ne passionne pas les foules, mais bon, j'ai écrit cet OS pour un concours sur un Poudlard interactif, et comme j'en suis plutôt contente, je l'ai posté ici !

Appréciez ou non, jeunes carottes râpées !

Disclaimer : Tout est à J. K. R. Je vous le jure. M'envoyez pas en prison, j'ai des biscuits.

* * *

Le vent glacial fouette ses cheveux ondulés, les tirant violemment en arrière, tandis que le froid mordant de décembre glace ses mains non-protégées par les gants qu'elle a balancés sur une table après qu'on l'a forcée à les enfiler.

La petite fille sent des regards percer son dos alors qu'elle se penche pour observer une pensée de plus près. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens croient, beaucoup de fleurs viennent égayer l'hiver.

Les fleurs sont mystérieuses et fragiles. Un peu comme Pomona.

Il existe certaines personnes spéciales, qui malgré ce que l'on leur a enseigné, arrivent encore à penser différemment.

Pomona a dix ans et inspire le dégoût à toute sa famille.

Les Sang-purs n'ont rien en commun avec les fleurs. Même la plus redoutable des carnivores est plus respectable, tuant pour survivre. Eux, ils écrasent, humilient, arrachent les mauvaises herbes qui pourrissent leur noble arbre généalogique.

Alors que ses cousines ont la taille fine et les traits impériaux, Pomona arbore des joues rondes et un visage enfantin. Son expression est douce, jurant avec celle des autres. Glaciale.

Tout le monde sait ce qu'il adviendrait de la fille Chourave. Pour sûr, elle n'atterrira pas à Serpentard. Elle se fera encore plus corrompre par les ignobles insectes qu'elle rencontrera là-bas, et tournera le dos à la douce noblesse.

Traître à son sang. L'abeille qui vient butiner la rose, la privant de sa pureté angélique.

Bien sûr, personne ne le dit vraiment. Les regards désagréables et les rictus mauvais parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Les regards enflamment toujours son dos. Pourtant, elle ne se retourne pas. Des pas dans la neige. Des pieds posés avec précaution l'un devant l'autre, trahissant la méfiance constante et le dédain de leur détentrice – car ça ne peut être qu'une fille.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tient derrière elle, la tête haute, les yeux lançant des éclairs venimeux.

Lentement, Pomona se redresse pour faire face à son abominable cousine. Celle-ci la contemple un moment, le nez retroussé comme si elle observait un détritus pestilentiel. Soudain, elle esquisse un sourire sombre, et se dirige vers la seule source d'intérêt de la larve face à elle. Violemment, elle arrache la pensée avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux de charbon.

La fleur est souillée.

…

À table, elle est face à Narcissa. Ses yeux clairs la fixent, ses paupières clignent à peine.

On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Face à elle, il n'y a que deux vitres.

Pomona croise le regard d'Andromeda. Faible sourire. Elle non plus ne se sent pas à sa place.

Le tintement des couverts est presque insupportable. Elle regrette l'ambiance paisible du jardin.

Ici, On ne parle que de sang. Le pur, l'impur, le mélangé, le supérieur, le souillé… . On le voit presque couler sur les tables. Pomona sent quasiment l'odeur métallique qui lui est propre.

Elle se lève brusquement. Elle ne tient plus.

Les visages se tournent vers elle, dédaigneux, presque haineux.

– Vous êtes les nuisibles, je suis le papillon.

Beaucoup laissent échapper un hoquet d'indignation.

Elle passe la lourde porte en bois, laissant derrière elle les aristocrates stupéfaits. Pour la plupart, c'est la première qu'ils entendent sa voix.

…

Le printemps arrive, ses couleurs aussi. Pomona s'occupe du jardin, souillant ses robes en dentelle, ruinant ses chaussures vernies. Lilas, magnolias, giroflées,… Une si belle flore pour un si horrible endroit.

Des pas surgissent derrière elle. Un instant, elle se revoit face à Bellatrix, il y a quelques mois. Mais les pas sont différents, plus légers et moins réticents. Elle fait volte face et se retrouve face au visage de poupée d'Andromeda. Elle la considère un moment, son regard dépourvu d'hostilité. Elle lui offre un petit sourire, avant de continuer sa route, s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les arbustes.

Andromeda aussi est une fleur échouée.

…

– POUFSOUFFLE.

Pomona sourit. C'était écrit, après tout. Avant même d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas à Serpentard.

À la table des Verts et Argents, il y a Bellatrix. Elle a les poings serrés et les yeux fous. Elle mord si fort sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle se fend. Elle goutte à son propre sang.

Elle ne lui fera aucun cadeau pendant sa scolarité. Les insectes méritent d'être écrasés.

Pomona va s'assoir à la table des Poufsouffle. Fière. Le menton encore plus haut que celui de n'importe laquelle de ses cousines. Plus loin, Andromeda sourit discrètement.

Personne ne saura qu'elle a supplié le Choixpeau de la placer à Serpentard. Mais Pomona le devine aisément.

Le lendemain, elle écrit à ses parents pour leur annoncer le dénouement de la répartition. Juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer leurs visages blanchir, son père broyant le papier entre ses mains crispées.

Pomona soupire. Elle a vaincu les fleurs du mal.

* * *

_Letter to Jessie._


End file.
